The Apocalypse
by AspiringInWriting
Summary: A Scripted-Series (COULD be seen as a fan-fic for TWD) The Mitchells, Dawsons, Lakes and Rushworths are amongst millions of people fighting for survival over an infection which The Harrisons and the Government let loose on the world. Fight through the horrors AND emotions which the characters have in their PRESENTS and their dark PASTS


**THE APOCALPYSE**

 **Season One Episode One _"The Experiment"_**

 **EALING – West London – 7 Years Ago  
** **Outside the HARRISON Mansion on the front of the house, two policemen drag Archie out from the front door; Archie's wrist are cuffed together. Margaret enters, rushing out from the front door; shaking her head as tears stream down her cheeks  
** Margaret – NO! ARCHIE, PLEASE—! PLEASE!  
 **Vanessa enters, standing at the front door behind Margaret; she watches as Archie is led towards a police car by the policemen and Archie turns to Margaret, looking at her as a tear rolls down his cheek**

 **EALING – West London - PRESENT  
** **Outside the courthouse with Margaret stood by her car, she has her mobile phone to her ear as the front doors of the courthouse open and Archie enters, walking out from it; Margaret stares at him with tears in her eyes  
** Margaret – Oh—Oh, my gosh!  
Archie – Come here.  
 **Margaret rushes to Archie and they hug each other; they look at each other before kissing each other, looking at each other  
** Margaret – You've aged a lot.  
Archie – What do you expect? I'm thirty years older than you, Margaret; besides—  
 **Jason enters, he walks out from the courthouse as he begins to walk over to the car park  
** Archie – Certain people would have preferred it if I stayed in a prison cell for many years.  
 **Jason turns to Archie, staring at him madly  
** Archie – It's just a shame that in this day-and-age, with Ryan Bedford as Prime Minister you can't squeeze your way into getting the likes of me locked up, behind bars.  
Jason – You did something evil, Mr Harrison; something inhuman. You should learn from this. You're a murderer, nothing more.  
 **Jason walks towards his car as Margaret grabs hold of Archie's arm, leading him to her car as Archie glares at Jason madly**

 **CROYDON – South West London – 74 Years Ago – Archie Harrison (8 Years Old)  
** **In a council flat – the HARRISON'S apartment – in Archie's bedroom with Archie sat down on the floor, a rat's eye is on the floor in front of him and he's holding a needle; stabbing it gently with it  
** Barbara – ***From the corridor*** ARCHIE, I'M HOME!  
 **Archie stays silent, looking down beside him; the carpet is covered in blood and a dead-rat is on the floor nearby him, it's been torn apart and its guts are all over the floor. Archie picks up some of the guts, putting it to his mouth as Barbara enters, swinging the door open  
** Barbara – Archie, what are you—?  
 **Archie takes a bite of the rats' guts, Barbara rushes over to him; grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him to his feet  
** Barbara – WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!  
 **Barbara drags Archie out to the corridor and into the bathroom, forcing him to lean over the toilet  
** Barbara – STICK TWO FINGERS DOWN YOUR THROAT!  
 **Archie chews on the guts in his mouth as Barbara looks down at him madly  
** Barbara – I FUCKING SAID _"STICK TWO FINGERS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"  
_ **Archie swallows the guts and Barbara throws him into the floor; staring at him madly  
** Barbara – I'm going to tell your Father; have you beaten. You're a MONSTER!  
 **Barbara rushes out to the corridor, exiting; slamming the door behind her as Archie looks up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath as his face begins to go pale**

 **HILLGDON – WEST London - PRESENT  
** **Outside the College the bells are heard ringing, Annalise rushes out from the doors with her mobile phone to her ear  
** Annalise – Yes, Mum; it's great news! Yes, I know!  
 **Annalise laughs loudly, nodding her head  
** Annalise – Sure, that sounds great; although it's only University, Mum!  
Sarah – ***On the phone*** _"ONLY University"_? Annalise, you're the first Mitchell in history to get into University! I'm so proud of you! I'll have to call your Dad up now!  
Annalise – No, Mum; don't tell Dad, for fucks sake!  
 **Natalie enters, walking out from the college; she's holding her handbag and she walks over to Annalise  
** Annalise – Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye!  
 **Annalise hangs up, turning to Natalie  
** Natalie – Did you see it; in class?  
Annalise – Did I see what?  
Natalie – I'm on my blob, mate; that's what! I forgot to put some spare tampons in my bag, and—I've just leaked everywhere, y'know?!  
Annalise – No I don't know because I've never had to face that sort of experience before.  
Natalie – D'you know what this means for me, Annalise? It means that I'm gonna have to-  
Annalise – Natalie, honestly I—I really do not want to know.  
Natalie – I'm messing with you, y'stupid cow!  
 **Natalie laughs slightly, linking her arms with Annalise as they begin to walk down the pavement; Annalise rolls her eyes, smiling at Natalie  
** Natalie – Are you goin' to that piss-up later? Just us lot, I think.  
Annalise – You know how much I hate socialising with people which I—Well, which I HATE.  
Natalie – Oh, come on; don't be such a party-pooper! You're going to be fine; I promise!  
Annalise – Alright then, we'll see.  
 **Annalise smiles at Natalie, letting go of her arm as she continues to walk down the pavement; Natalie's mobile phone rings and she looks at it, seeing _"DAD CALLING…"_ in which she declines the call, beginning to walk the opposite direction away from Annalise**

 **WESTMINSTER – WEST London  
** **Down a street a police car parks in the driveway of the BEDFORD mansion; the security gates close behind them. Alfie is sat down on the driver's seat of the car looking down at his mobile phone. Eric is sat down on the driver's seat; as he parks the car he stops the engine running, turning to Alfie  
** Eric – No answer?  
Alfie – No surprises there with Natalie. I'll try Yolande later.  
 **Alfie puts his mobile phone in his pocket before swinging the door open; he and Eric both climb out from the car, closing the door behind them  
** Eric – Are you sure you want to do this, Alfie?  
Alfie – Yeah. Yeah, I am.  
 **Alfie and Eric both walk towards the mansion**

 **CROYDON – South West London – 74 Years Ago – Archie Harrison (8 Years Old)  
** **In a council flat – the HARRISON'S apartment – in Archie's bedroom with Archie sat down, leaning against the bed; he has an emotionless face as Barbara is heard shouting from the corridor. Archie blocks out the shouting, standing up and picking up the remains of the rat, putting it in his bedside table draw before closing it. Abraham enters, gently closing the door behind him as Archie turns to him  
** Abraham – Where's your new pet, then?  
 **Archie stays silent as Abraham approaches him, looking down at him madly  
** Abraham – Come on, speak to me, boy.  
Archie – He—He's my experiment.  
Abraham – _"Experiment"_?  
Archie – He's THE Experiment. I'm practicing, Father.  
Abraham – Well, can I see him at least; your _"experiment"_?  
Archie – Of course, Father.  
 **Archie turns around, opening the drawer of the bedside table; Archie picks up the remains of the rat and Abraham looks down at it as blood drips from the rat  
** Abraham – Eat it for me.  
Archie – Wh—What?  
Abraham – Consume it. Do what you did in front of your Mother, come on. I can tell you're hungry, boy.  
 **Archie stays silent, looking up at Abraham nervously as tears fill his eyes  
** Abraham – Do I have to force-feed you, boy?  
Archie – I—I feel sick, Father.  
Abraham – I SAID—  
 **Abraham snatches the guts of the rat from Archie's hand, shoving him down the floor; shoving the guts of the rat into Archie's mouth madly as Archie struggles to push Abraham off from him; beginning to cry and scream  
** Abraham – _"EAT IT"_! HOW DOES THAT TASTE, ARCHIE?!  
Archie – GET OFF—GET OFF, YOU—  
Abraham – EAT IT, COME ON; SWALLOW!  
Archie – YOU'RE HURTING—  
 **Archie shoves Abraham off from him, taking the guts of the rat out from his mouth and shoving it down Abraham's throat madly; he stays silent as he looks down at Abraham madly; Abraham chokes on the guts of the rat as Archie continues to force him to swallow them madly**

 **WESTMINSTER – WEST London - PRESENT  
** **Inside the BEDFORD Mansion in Ryan's Office with Ryan sat down behind his desk opposite Alfie and Ryan  
** Ryan – It's fantastic to have two loyal Police Officers like yourselves here, Officer Lake and Officer Mitchell. Speaking of which—Weren't you both the two obstacles I had to get through to get into the position as I am now; as Prime Minister?  
Eric – That's right, Prime Minister.  
Ryan – Such a shame. I saw such potential in you. Now, why are you here? That is, apart from you not wanting your heads to get blown off by my men outside the  
gates?  
Alfie – We're here to—  
Ryan – I don't give a shit why you're here. Officer Mitchell, if you'd stand outside for a few minutes?  
Eric – I'm staying right—  
Ryan – What would your wife do if I had a whole team brought to her door? Get out.  
 **Eric stares at Ryan madly before walking out to the corridor, exiting; closing the door behind him. Ryan stands, walking around his desk; standing in front of Alfie  
** Ryan – How's that wife of yours? I heard she got diagnosed with brain cancer?  
Alfie – Yeah, that's right. What's your point?  
Ryan – It's just—If you continue booking these appointments with me, I'm going to have to do something which you won't be happy with.  
Alfie – Such as—?  
 **Ryan takes a photograph of Yolande out from his pocket, he puts his arm around Alfie's shoulder; forcing him to look at the photograph  
** Ryan – Just look at her; that's when she was young, healthy. Worth a twenty pound note, I'd say.  
 **Ryan takes another photograph of Yolande out from his pocket; she looks paler than the other photograph and older  
** Ryan – And look at her now. Imagine if I got rid of you, Mr Lake. Imagine what she would do for money; just to keep little Natalie and Jamie alive. Wasn't she an ex-prostitute? I'd give her at least—What? A fiver at most now.  
Alfie – You won't lay a finger on her. You hear me?  
Ryan – I hear you, I really do. Just have it in your head; an image of me fucking your wife's tiny, tight, wrinkled cunt. I'd fuck her until she'd collapse; pass out. That's a much better way to die from her cancer, isn't it? Although, why would I want to fuck a cancerous whore such as your wife? Riddled with cancer, she is.  
 **Ryan lets go of Alfie, smirking at him as he scoffs slightly, throwing both of the photographs of Yolande into a nearby fireplace  
** Ryan – Between you and me, Mr Lake; your friend out there, he's going to get unexpected guests tonight.  
 **Ryan walks around his desk, sitting back down behind it before Alfie walks out to the corridor, exiting; slamming the door behind him as Ryan leans back on his chair, smirking slightly**

 **EALING – WEST London  
** **In the HARRISON Mansion corridor with Archie stood nearby the front door, he's looking down the corridor. Margaret is stood by the front door, slamming it shut as she turns to Archie. Daniel enters, walking out from the living room  
** Daniel – Dad.  
Archie – There he is.  
 **Daniel walks up to Archie and they hug each other  
** Margaret – I'll go and see Richard off.  
Archie – Go on, then.  
 **Margaret rushes into the living room, exiting as Charity enters, walking out from it; she's holding Jason in her arms, looking over at Archie as he stops hugging Daniel  
** Archie – Is that my nephew?  
Charity – Your great-nephew to be more precise, Uncle Archie.  
Archie – Let me see him. Let me HOLD him.  
 **Archie walks over to Charity, taking Jason from her; holding him in his arms. Michelle enters, walking down the stairs; looking over at Archie, her eyes twitch a little as Archie looks down at Jason in his arms  
** Daniel – Michelle, I told you to stay upstairs.  
Michelle – You're not my Dad, Daniel.  
 **Margaret enters, walking out from the living room; she's followed by Richard and Julia. Richard walks over to the front door, swinging it open as he glares over at Charity. Charity glares up at him madly  
** Richard – Aren't you going to say _"goodbye"_ to your old man?  
Julia – Go on, Charity.  
Charity – This isn't _"goodbye"_ though, is it? It's more— _"Farewell."  
_ Richard – When Jason grows up, bring him out to France, will you? He needs to be treated like the Prince he is, especially after what he's going to be doing throughout his life, evolution.  
 **Charity nods at Richard before Richard walks out of the mansion, closing the front door behind him; exiting. Archie looks up at Margaret and Daniel  
** Archie – I hope that my Laboratory has been left untouched.  
Margaret – Yes, it has been.  
Archie – Good.  
 **Archie walks down the corridor, still with Jason in his arms as Margaret and Daniel both follow him. Charity walks into the living room and Michelle walks down the stairs following Charity. Charity turns to her  
** Charity – What are you staring at, Michelle? Why don't you ever speak?  
Michelle – Because I don't want to tell people; I don't want to share what I can see.  
Charity – Alright, what do you see?  
Michelle – The darkness. The darkness in your eyes, in other people's eyes; my Father, my Mother, my Brother, my Auntie, my—  
Charity – Do yourself a favour, Michelle; find a Psychiatrist, yeah?  
 **Charity stares at Michelle madly before she walks out to the corridor, exiting; slamming the door behind her**

 **CROYDON – South West London – 68 Years Ago – Archie Harrison (14 Years Old)  
** **In a council flat – the HARRISON's apartment – with Barbara walking out from the kitchen and over to the table where Archie is sat down at, Barbara places a bowl of cereal on the table in front of him  
** Barbara – Here you go, Archie!  
Archie – Where is Father?  
Barbara – I'm not sure. Why?  
Archie – I want—I want to tell him what I want to be when I'm older; when I'm his age!  
Barbara – Well, I'm sure you can share your admirations with me too, can't you?  
Archie – I want to become a Doctor; a Professor!  
 **Barbara freezes, looking down at Archie puzzled as she shakes her head  
** Barbara – That's far too advanced for a young boy of your age, Archie; I—  
Archie – When I'm sixteen I'm going to leave School and go straight into University. I may be young, but I—My teacher; Mr Dixon told me that I have the brains; the ability to become what Father is!  
 **Abraham enters, looking down at Archie  
** Abraham – You'll do no such thing, boy.  
 **Archie turns to Abraham, seeing that Abraham is holding his belt in his hand. Archie freezes, staring at Abraham in horror**

 **LOS ANGELES – SOUTH WEST California - PRESENT  
** **Inside a Casino crowded with people at gambling machines. Aaron is stood behind the bar with his mobile phone to his ear  
** Aaron – Yes, he's fine, Topaz; he's a twenty four year old man, you know?!  
 **Aaron laughs slightly as Gary enters, walking over to the bar, standing opposite Aaron; nodding at him  
** Gary – You can go back to home now, mate.  
Aaron – Cheers, Gary.  
 **Aaron rushes out the Casino, walking out the bar; exiting as Gary turns the lights off before walking into the staircase and slowly walking up the stairs up to a landing  
** Kelsey – ***From the living room*** That's it, Diamond! That's it, good girl!  
 **Gary walks into the living room where Kelsey is kneeled down nearby her Dog, Diamond; Diamond is sat down in front of her  
** Kelsey – Hey, Grandad! How was London, then?  
Gary – It was luxurious, Kelsey; you should have been there!  
 **Gary sits down on the sofa, looking down at Kelsey; he smiles slightly  
** Kelsey – Did you see my Dad, or my Mum?  
Gary – No. No, I didn't, Kelsey; I went there for business at the Harrison household. Doctor Richard Jenkins; he gave me some injection which his brother-in-law, Archie Harrison had made.  
Kelsey – Is that right? Well, I hope it doesn't affect you, Grandad!  
 **Gary laughs slightly, shaking his head at Kelsey  
** Gary – Oh, you can't get rid of me that easily!  
 **Kelsey laughs, smiling at Gary as she continues to play with Diamond. Gary takes a handkerchief out from his pocket, putting it to his mouth; coughing slightly, he moves the handkerchief away from his mouth, seeing black blood on the tissue; he freezes, looking up at Kelsey in horror, sliding the used handkerchief into his pocket**

 **HILLINGDON – WEST London  
** **Down an ALLEYWAY with Harry sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall; he's wearing a jumper and a pair of jeans; he's putting a coat on. Kylie is kneeled down on the floor; she lights a fire with two pieces of wood together to do this  
** Harry – Do you think that I could try getting a job? Caitlin Jefferson manages the café down the street, so—  
Kylie – You aren't job material, Harry; none of us are. None of us have been _"job material"_ ever since that bastard Prime Minister had us thrown out onto the streets.  
Harry – So, is this it? Is this how we're going to spend the rest of our lives; out on the street down an alleyway?  
Kylie – I don't know what's to come, Harry; but as long as that arsehole is running this country, the longer we're homeless.  
 **Steven enters, followed by Marissa; like Kylie and Steven, they're both wearing scruffy clothes  
** Steven – Any luck for either of you?  
Kylie – No, we realised that we'd get no luck in about ten minutes, so we came back down here; I've made a fire, at least. How about you and Marissa?  
Steven – We made—  
 **Marissa places a tin which rattles on the floor; she looks at Kylie  
** Marissa – We made at least two hundred and five pounds.  
 **Kylie scoffs, shaking her head as Harry and Steven both look at Marissa in shock  
** Kylie – Don't you mean two hundred and five pence? So, what two pounds get us I—  
Steven – Say that again, Marissa.  
 **Steven looks down in the tin; seeing a stack of twenty pound notes and dozens of coins. Kylie looks in the tin, looking at Steven as a tear rolls down her cheek; they both smile, beginning to laugh before they hug each other**

 **EALING – WEST London  
** **In the PRISON with Topaz stood at a phone, she has it to her ear and is stood nearby two other women either side of her – Martha is one of them. Johnathan is stood by them, supervising the prisoners  
** Topaz – The day has FINALLY arrived, Lee!  
Lee – ***On the phone*** About time, too; it's been so many years, but—It's finally here.  
Topaz – I must say, I won't enjoy London; it's not the city I thought that it would be.  
 **Martha, a woman – and a prisoner – nearby Topaz, takes the phone away from her ear; letting out a scoff  
** Martha – What did you expect it to be whilst you were in Prison, love; the city of lights?!  
Johnathan – Keep your mouth shut whilst other prisoners are on the phone.  
Martha – Alright, I was just having a laugh as you do!  
 **Martha rolls her eyes, putting the phone back to her ear  
** Topaz – So, yeah—I'll see you soon, Lee.  
Lee – ***On the phone*** Is there anything you want me to pass onto Dad; a message?  
Topaz – Just—Just tell him that I love him, will you? I'll see him soon, both of you.  
Lee – ***On the phone*** See you later, Mum.  
 **The phone-line goes dead and Topaz looks at the phone for a couple of seconds; she has tears in her eyes and she puts the phone down before turning around, a Police Officer walks over to her; cuffing her wrists together before they lead her down the corridor, exiting**

 **In the HARRISON Mansion – underground, in the Laboratory with Archie, Daniel and Margaret stood around (baby) Jason, who is laid down on an operating bed  
** Archie – Margaret, pass me the syringe.  
 **Margaret picks up a syringe, holding it to Archie  
** Archie – Put the formula in it.  
 **Charity enters, hiding behind the corner; watching them stood around the operating bed which Jason is laid down on. Margaret puts some bright-red liquid formula into the syringe before passing it to Archie – Jason begins to cry loudly  
** Daniel – Are you sure that we shouldn't put him to sleep for this, Dad?  
Archie – The patient has to be awake for this procedure.  
Daniel – But he—He doesn't die, does he? He won't die?  
Archie – Oh, Daniel—  
 **Archie slams the syringe down onto Jason's chest; injecting the formula into him. Charity watches in horror as Jason coughs up black liquid in reaction to the injection  
** Archie – I don't kill my own.  
 **Archie places the syringe down on a nearby operating table as Margaret passes him another one which is clean; Archie grabs hold of a tube with a green formula, Daniel watches puzzled in horror as Archie injects the syringe into Jason – Jason cries loudly as he coughs up dark-green liquid  
** Daniel – Dad, what are you—DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MUM—?!  
Margaret – This needs to be done, Daniel.  
 **UPSTAIRS in the living room with Michelle sat down on the sofa, her pupils suddenly go grey as she inhales heavily, looking up  
** Michelle – The dead rise shall rise, and—  
 **Michelle groans in pain, twitching slightly as Julia enters, looking down at her  
** Julia – Did you say goodbye to your Uncle Richard, or—?  
Michelle – Madness. Darkness everywhere.  
Julia – M—Michelle?  
 **Julia grabs hold of Michelle's arm, shaking her as Michelle mumbles, her words being unclear before Julia looks up in horror  
** Julia – Oh, my god.  
 **Julia quickly stands, rushing out to the corridor; exiting. DOWNSTAIRS in the Laboratory, Charity watches Daniel, Margaret and Daniel stood at the operating table which Jason is laid down on; Margaret throws up dark-green liquid and Archie picks up the syringe with the red formula inside it, turning to Daniel  
** Daniel – No—No, Dad; this is crazy! What is actually—?  
 **As Charity begins to walk around the corner Julia suddenly grabs hold of her arm, holding it back; pulling her towards her, Charity turns to her  
** Charity – Mum, what a—  
 **Julia covers Charity's mouth with her hand, Charity stares at her with tears in her eyes as Julia shakes her head at her; they continue to watch the others  
** Archie – It will only sting, Daniel.  
Daniel – O—OK. OK, then.  
 **Daniel closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he sighs nervously; Archie turns to him, stepping towards him  
** Daniel – Dad, what is the purpose of this exactly? What is this formula going to—What is it going to do?  
Archie – You'll have to wait and see.  
 **Archie slams the syringe needle into Daniel's chest and Daniel looks up at the ceiling, letting out a loud scream as black liquid comes out from his mouth**

 **In the PRISON – in a cell with Topaz sat down on her bed, looking down at a photograph of her and Aaron standing next to each other; Topaz is holding a baby Lee in her arms. Celia enters, looking down at her as Alicia follows her  
** Alicia – Hello, Officer Valentine.  
 **Celia nods at Alicia, smiling at her before Alicia sits down on her bed, looking at Topaz  
** Celia – I came to wish you good luck, Rushworth.  
Topaz – Thank you. That—That means a lot to me.  
Celia – How long have you been dreaming to see those faces on that photograph again now?  
Topaz – Too long.  
 **Topaz smiles at Celia before Celia smiles at her  
** Celia – Well, I hope you don't wind yourself back in here again. Take care.  
 **Celia walks out to the corridor, exiting; closing the door behind her and locking it. Alicia looks at Topaz  
** Alicia – You never spoke about those people on that photograph, you know?  
Topaz – I guess I—I guess I'm just a very private person. You know?  
Alicia – Yeah, I understand. I could say the same about myself; about my family.  
Topaz – Tell you what—Come over here.  
 **Alicia moves over to Topaz's bed; sitting down on it next to her. Topaz points at Aaron on the photograph  
** Topaz – This is my husband, Aaron. He—He's the kindest man I know; explains why I married him. And even after all of this time; twenty long years, I—He still loves me; he still wants to be with me.  
Alicia – What if he's cheated? It's been twenty years, I mean—It is possible.  
Topaz – Then I would forgive him. But I—I know Aaron; he would never do that. He's loyal, too. Did I mention? And this little one; the one in my arms is my son Lee; I—I haven't seen him since he was four years old. Four years old. He's twenty four now; I can't wait to see him, I bet he looks just like his Father.  
Alicia – You mean they haven't come to visit you before?  
Topaz – It costs enough money to travel; I don't expect them to. As long as they send me letters and give me phone calls; that's all what matters.  
 **Topaz smiles at Alicia as Alicia smiles back  
** Topaz – What about you; your family?  
Alicia – I—Well, you see; I had a daughter, I still do. But I moved here, tried to start a new life with her Father, but obviously—Things didn't work out too well, did they? I mean, I ended up in here and my fiancée; he—I don't even know where he is now.  
Topaz – What was her name?  
Alicia – I'd rather not revisit my past, but I—I KNOW that she's safe. I know that she's safe, because I—I gave her to somebody who I really trust, Topaz.  
 **Alicia smiles at Topaz as Topaz looks at her, smiling back**

 **CROYDON – South West London – 64 Years Ago – Archie Harrison (18 Years Old)  
** **In a council flat – the HARRISON'S apartment – in the living room with Abraham walking away from Archie, who follows him out from the corridor  
** Abraham – You should give up now, Archie; you have no chance.  
Archie – I'm an adult, Father; I can do as I please.  
Abraham – Which is why I'm recommending to you that you give up this dream; this—Fantasy that one day you'll become a Professor like ME!  
Archie – Yeah, and I'm turning down that recommendation.  
Abraham – You really are a gullible young boy, aren't you?  
Archie – I'm eighteen years old, Father; I'm not _"young"_ anymore.  
Abraham – Well, you still have these—Fantasies you had when you were young. Do you remember what happened ten years ago, boy?  
Archie – Oh trust me, it's difficult to forget.  
Abraham – You know? I can still taste you; that—That foul taste of rat.  
Archie – Well, it's a good thing I actually liked it, isn't it? Because I'm the same; it's quite delicious, actually.  
Abraham – You're messed up. You know that, boy?  
Archie – Says the Father who tried to force a whole rat down his own Son's throat.  
 **Abraham turns to Archie, beginning to pack his briefcase  
** Archie – Father, why—  
 **Abraham quickly turns to Archie, punching him across the face. Barbara enters, standing at the door  
** Abraham – You really are a disgusting BOY, aren't you?  
 **Archie puts his hand on his cheek, staring at Abraham madly as he begins to breathe heavily  
** Abraham – Barbara, go to the kitchen, will you? Cook up one of your special black pudding's; only little Archie here isn't eating tonight.  
 **Barbara nods at Abraham before she walks out to the corridor, exiting. Abraham begins to take off his belt, staring at Archie madly as he turns around, looking away from him as he holds his belt in his hand. Archie glares over at another belt on the table, staring at it emotionlessly for a couple of seconds**

 **HILLINGDON – WEST London - PRESENT  
** **In the MITCHELL house corridor Annalise enters, closing the front door behind her – chatter is heard coming from the LIVING ROOM and Annalise takes her coat off, hanging it up on a nearby coat hanger; she walks into the Living Room where Sarah is sat down, she has her hand on her pregnant belly and Rita and Frank are both sat down on a separate sofa to her  
** Rita – What about your Mum and Dad; are they not coming?  
Sarah – No, they aren't; they said they would try to get here soon, though!  
Frank – There she is, the petal!  
Annalise – Hey, Grandma and Grandad! I'm sorry I took so long, I got held up by Natalie.  
Sarah – AGAIN?! What did she want this time, then?  
Annalise – She wants to know if I'll get pissed with her, I guess.  
Frank – Why don't you go? Have a laugh!  
Rita – FRANK! I'm sorry Annalise, your Grandad here is a bit drunk, I suspect!  
Frank – I'm completely sober!  
Annalise – No, it's cool, honestly; I'd rather not get drunk tonight with Mum about to burst.  
Sarah – Don't even mention it.  
 **Eric enters, swinging the door open as Matthew enters after him  
** Eric – Look who I found walking back from School.  
Matthew – Grandma, Grandad; what are you doing here?!  
Rita – We're here for your Mum's baby shower!  
Sarah – And of course—Annalise has a surprise of her own!  
Eric – Is that so, Annalise?  
Annalise – Yeah, I—I've been a place at University.  
 **Eric looks at Annalise, smiling at her with tears in his eyes; putting his hand on her shoulder  
** Annalise – Alright Dad, no need to get all emotional about it, I—  
Eric – I'm just—I'm so proud of you, baby girl.  
 **Annalise smiles at Eric as her eyes begin to fill with tears  
** Annalise – Thanks, Daddy.  
 **Annalise and Eric hug each other as Sarah continues to rub her pregnant belly, smiling slightly**

 **In the LAKE bungalow Alfie enters, closing the front door behind him. Natalie enters, she's holding a box of tissues  
** Natalie – You're home early?  
Alfie – Yeah, how is she; your Mum?  
Natalie – She's her usual self, y'know? Jamie is looking after her.  
Alfie – He's eight years old, Nat; he shouldn't be caring for her.  
Natalie – Well, it's not like either of us are ever home now, are we?  
 **Jamie enters, walking out from Yolande's bedroom, he looks at them both  
** Jamie – Daddy, can you take Mummy's tissues in for her? She wants to speak to you.  
Natalie – That's great to hear, y'know? Seeing as I have to get ready for a party tonight!  
 **Natalie passes Alfie the box of tissues  
** Alfie – And where are you going tonight, exactly?  
Natalie – None of your business!  
 **Natalie walks into her bedroom, closing the door behind her; exiting as Alfie puts his hand on Jamie's shoulder  
** Jamie – Will Mummy ever get better?  
Alfie – I—I don't know, Jamie.  
 **Jamie looks at Alfie sadly before he walks into the kitchen, exiting. Alfie takes a deep breath before he walks into Yolande's bedroom where Yolande is; laid down on the bed as Alfie closes the door behind him  
** Alfie – You know how painful this whole thing is for me, Yolande.  
Yolande – I'm sorry, but I—I haven't seen you for so long now, Alfie; I just—I just wanted to see you again; to SPEAK to you again.  
 **Alfie places the box of tissues on the bedside table, sighing as he looks down at her sadly  
** Alfie – What did we—What did YOU ever do to end up like this; to get diagnosed with cancer?  
Yolande – Oh, Alfie—  
 **Yolande grabs hold of Alfie's hand, looking up at him with tears in her eyes  
** Yolande – People are diagnosed with cancer every second; millions of people around the world, in fact.  
 **Alfie shakes his head, sitting down on the end of the bed; still holding Yolande's hand  
** Yolande – Alfie, don't—  
Alfie – What did you do to deserve this? We were—We were such a happy family, we—We used to be so close.  
Yolande – And we still can be. We can't let this cancer WIN!  
 **Alfie and Yolande look at each other before hugging; Yolande looks over Alfie's shoulder, taking a deep breath as she sighs sadly**

 **WESTMINSTER – WEST London  
** **In the BEDFORD Mansion living room with Martha sat down on a separate sofa to Jordan; they're both watching TV. Camila enters, looking down at them  
** Camila – Aren't you two supposed to be out looking for jobs?  
Martha – Why would we need to work when our Dad is the Prime Minister, Mum?  
Jordan – Because believe it or not, Martha; our Dad won't be Prime Minster forever.  
Martha – He will be; you wait and see. He will be the last Prime Minister this country ever sees, the last one to become King anyway.  
Jordan – You know what? You're as delusional as he is.  
 **Jordan stands as Ryan enters, looking at Camila  
** Ryan – We're about to get a video call from Professor Archie Harrison on the screen.  
Camila – I am not having Jordan OR Martha see that man; he's a criminal, Ryan, and you were stupid enough to the court to plead him _"not guilty"_! What the fuck was going through your head?  
Jordan – I'll leave, with pleasure.  
 **Jordan storms out to the corridor, exiting  
** Camila – Martha—?  
Martha – I'm staying, Mum; I'm not a teenager anymore, you know? I haven't been for a while now, actually.  
Ryan – Well said, Martha; if only Jordan had the same genes you had.  
 **Ryan presses a button on a small remote, turning on a the projector which makes Archie appear on the screen  
** Archie – ***On the screen*** Ah, Mr Bedford! And these two women must be your wife and daughter?  
Ryan – They sure are, Professor Harrison.  
Camila – Martha, come on; let's get moving—  
Martha – No, Mum; I'm staying here.  
Archie – ***On the screen*** I've put the formulas into my loved ones, aswell as myself; what about you?  
Ryan – Yes, I have; I did it whilst they were sleeping.  
Camila – You've done WHAT?!  
Archie – ***On the screen*** And I'd also like to thank you for letting this _"Experiment"_ go global; it's far too overdue, don't you think, Mr Bedford?  
Camila – Ryan, what the fuck have you done to me? What the fuck have you done to this family?  
 **Ryan stays silent, scoffing slightly as he turns to Camila; Camila stares at him madly  
** Camila – WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS FAMILY, RYAN?!  
Ryan – I've saved it.  
 **Camila storms out to the corridor, exiting; slamming the door behind her  
** Martha – Dad, I—  
Ryan – Kill them all, Professor; with this unique creation. Kill them in their homes, in the streets. Kill them from their cots and even the ones who are not born yet; from their Mother's wombs. Kill them in secure buildings, where they think they are safe. Kill them with a thousand prophecies if you need to. Kill them all.  
 **Ryan puts his finger on the button of the remote  
** Ryan – Kill them all.  
 **Ryan pushes the button and the screen turns off; Ryan turns around, seeing Martha stood in front of him; staring at him puzzled in horror with tears in her eyes**

 **HILLINGDON – WEST London  
** **In the MITCHELL house living room with Sarah sat down on the sofa, she's rubbing her belly. Annalise enters, followed by Matthew  
** Annalise – I'd best be off to this party; I'll see you later.  
 **Annalise leans down to Sarah, kissing her on the cheek  
** Sarah – Before you go, I wanted to give you this—!  
 **Sarah takes a key-ring of a small Teddy attached to it and passes it to Annalise; Annalise takes it, looking down at Sarah, smiling slightly  
** Annalise – Thanks, Mum.  
Sarah – I just thought, well—You're not going too far away, are you; for University? And if you ever—If you ever wanted to pop round; when you have the free-time, then—Then you could just walk in here, because this is still your home.  
Annalise – How many times do I need to thank you?  
 **Annalise smiles at Sarah before they both hug each other; Annalise looks over her shoulder, smiling slightly before they let go of each other. Annalise walks out to the corridor, exiting; there's a door slam shortly after she walks out  
** Matthew – Where's my present, then? If it's a game, then—  
Sarah – Don't worry, I have something for you too—  
 **Sarah takes a key-ring of a small Dog attached to it and passes it to Matthew  
** Sarah – I know that it's nothing special, but I—  
 **Matthew takes the key-ring, looking down at Sarah puzzled  
** Sarah – One day you'll thank me when nobody is in.  
Matthew – Thanks—I guess.  
 **Matthew smiles at Sarah, shaking his head at her before he walks out to the corridor, exiting; there's a door slam shortly after he walks out and Sarah puts her hand on her belly, smiling slightly. Eric enters, looking down at Sarah  
** Sarah – They're not easily impressed like they used to be, are they? They've really grown up this time.  
Eric – Yeah, I guess they have. I'll see you and this little one later, yeah?  
 **Eric bends down, putting his hand on Sarah's pregnant belly; rubbing it gently  
** Eric – What are you thinking of naming him?  
Sarah – It's a girl, Eric. How many times have I told you this?  
Eric – But if it's a boy, what will you name it?  
Sarah – If it's a boy, I'll name him _"Kyle"_ and if it's a girl, then I'll call her _"Anna"_ ; after _"Annalise"_.  
Eric – Those are good names.  
Sarah – Why are you bringing this up now? Go on, get to work; Officer Lake is waiting for you!  
 **Sarah smiles at Eric before Eric smiles back; they kiss each other before Eric stands, walking out to the corridor, exiting as Sarah smiles, continuing to rub her pregnant belly**

 **Outside on the STREET Eric is seen walking out from the MITCHELL house and climbing into his car; the engine of it turns on and Eric drives the car down the road and out of the street. Kylie and Steven enter, walking down the street as Harry and Marissa follow behind them  
** Harry – You're already looking at the houses?!  
Steven – Somebody out there wants us to have SOME happiness, Harry; so, yeah!  
Harry – It's only two hundred quid; we'd need more than—  
Steven – You think we're planning on moving into a house STRAIGHT AWAY? Oh no, we'll move into an apartment or something and then when we gather ourselves a bit of money; probably a thousand or so—  
 **Steven and Kylie stop by a house which has a _"FOR SALE"_ sign outside of it next to the MITCHELL house. Harry and Marissa stop beside them  
**Steven – This will be our new beginning. Our new start.  
 **Kylie looks at Steven, grabbing hold of his hand before they smile each other, kissing**

 **LOS ANGELES – SOUTH WEST California  
** **In the CASINO upstairs in Kelsey's bedroom with Kelsey sat down on the bed looking down at Diamond (the Dog) who is barking at her as she holds a toy  
** Kelsey – Are you ready, girl?! Are you ready?! And—  
 **Kelsey throws the toy across the room and Diamond immediately chases after it, barking loudly  
** Kelsey – GOOD GIRL!  
 **Kelsey smiles, standing up; she walks over to the window where Diamond is sat down in front of her; dropping the toy as Kelsey picks it up, she looks outside; somebody is laid down on the floor as they hold onto a wound on their neck which has blood pouring out from it; their screams are heard as people rush over to them and gather around them. Kelsey looks outside puzzled before she drops the toy in front of Diamond, rushing into the living room where Gary is, standing up; he's looking away from Kelsey as he breathes heavily, gasping for breath  
** Kelsey – Have you seen what's going on outside? It's like a movie, or—  
 **Kelsey looks at Gary, noticing his breathing is heavy  
** Kelsey – Grandad?  
 **Gary turns to Kelsey; his eyes are bloodshot-red and his face is pale, his mouth is covered in blood and Kelsey freezes, staring at him puzzled  
** Kelsey – G—Grandad?  
Gary – Kelsey—Kelsey, get away from—Get away from me, sweet—  
Kelsey – Grandad, what the—What the fuck has happened to you?  
Gary – KELS—  
 **Gary falls onto his knees, putting his hands on his head as he groans loudly in pain. Kelsey looks down at him in horror puzzled with tears in her eyes  
** Kelsey – GRANDAD?!  
 **Kelsey rushes over to Gary, putting her hand on his shoulder  
** Kelsey – I'll call an ambulance, I—  
 **Gary lifts his head up, growling loudly as he pounces onto Kelsey, sending her down to the floor as Kelsey lets out a scream; Gary climbs on top of her on the floor, trying to bite her as he growls loudly  
** Kelsey – GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME, WHAT ARE YOU—  
 **Diamond enters, barking loudly as she pounces onto Gary; biting his neck and getting him off of Kelsey**

 **CROYDON – South West London – 63 Years Ago – Archie Harrison (19 Years Old)  
** **In a council flat – the HARRISON'S apartment – in the corridor with Archie stood by the front door, closing it before he walks into the living room where growling is heard. Archie shakes his head, rushing over to where the growling is coming from  
** Archie – No, no, no, no, no!  
 **Archie pulls two people apart from each other on the floor; they're revealed to be Barbara and Abraham infected – Barbara has a cut running down her face and Abraham's neck has been cut into and is bruised  
** Archie – What have I told both of you about trying to eat each other?! It's not good, Mother and Father!  
 **Archie rushes over to the window, closing the curtains  
** Archie – My dear brother came over earlier; came to feed you.  
 **Archie looks down at them  
** Archie – Only I'm presuming that you'd forgotten all about that, didn't you?  
 **Archie begins to walk over to the door as Abraham grabs hold of his ankle; sending him flying to the floor as Archie lets out a scream; Abraham attempts to bite Archie's leg  
** Archie – NO!  
 **Archie begins to kick Abraham as Barbara reaches out to Archie who is sat on the floor  
** Archie – GET OFF ME, FATHER! GET OFF—  
 **Archie picks up a knife from nearby him; stabbing Abraham in the head – the infected Abraham lays down on his side of the floor as Archie begins to pull himself up to his feet, Barbara grabs hold of Archie's arm, pulling him towards her  
** Archie – NO! NO, MOTHER; PLEASE DON'T—  
 **Archie stabs Barbara in the forehead and the infected Barbara lets out a scream before also laying down on the floor on her side; the growling stops and Archie falls onto his knees, shaking his head as tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he begins to breakdown in tears**

 **HILLINGDON– WEST London - PRESENT  
** **In the MITCHELL living room with Sarah sat down on the sofa, she's rubbing her pregnant belly gently as cars can be heard parking outside on the** **street. Sarah laughs slightly as her mobile phone rings, she puts it against her ear  
** Sarah – Hello, you! Back so soon, are you? Forgot your keys?  
Eric – ***On the phone*** Sarah—Sarah, please tell me that Annalise and Matthew are home?  
Sarah – No, they just went out, you know that. Why are you—  
Eric – ***On the phone*** Guns—They have guns, Sarah; I saw them! Oh, my fucking god; they have guns, they—  
Sarah – Hold on, just—Just slow down, Eric; you're not making ANY sense! What are you trying to tell me?  
 **Shouting can be heard outside on the street  
** Eric – ***On the phone*** Something's going on, Sarah; something's not right.  
 **Sarah looks at the window puzzled as she stands, slowly walking towards the window as screaming and shouting can be heard from outside  
** Eric – ***On the phone*** Sarah? Sarah, please tell me you're there. SARAH, PLEASE—  
 **A SWAT Team (consisting of twenty cars) can be seen outside as Sarah looks out the window, hundreds of SWAT Team Officers are seen rushing out of the cars and trucks; they're armed with guns and are dragging people out from their homes, a man is on the floor; shaking his head at an Officer before they are shot in the head by the SWAT Officer  
** Sarah – Eric—Eric, I—  
Eric – ***On the phone*** What is it, Sarah?  
 **A SWAT Officer from outside shines a torch into the house through the window onto Sarah; Sarah puts her hand on her pregnant belly as a tear rolls down her cheek, she takes a deep breath  
** Sarah – I love you, Eric. Remember that.  
 **The SWAT Officer from outside fires their gun onto the house's window at Sarah and Sarah lets out a scream, falling onto the floor as the windows-glass smashes**

 **LOS ANGELES – SOUTH WEST California  
** **Gary lies on the floor, growling loudly as Kelsey quickly stands. Diamond rushes out to the corridor, barking loudly as Kelsey slams the door shut; Diamond is heard barking from the corridor and Kelsey turns, looking down at Gary struggling to stand on the floor  
** Kelsey – Grandad, please—Please tell me that this is all a dream; that this isn't real, that this—  
 **Gary continues to growl, looking up at Kelsey as he begins to slowly stand. Kelsey picks up a statue from nearby, closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek; she looks at Gary again as she reopens her eyes. Gary lets out a loud growl before charging towards Kelsey quickly; Kelsey hits Gary over the head with the statue, sending him down to the floor as Gary lays down on the floor, growling loudly as he reaches out for Kelsey  
** Kelsey – SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
 **Kelsey slams the statue down on Gary's head, smashing it to pieces as she lets out a scream  
** Kelsey – JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
 **Kelsey slams the statue down on Gary's head continuously; smashing it to pieces, as she finishes Diamond's barks can be heard from out in the corridor as Kelsey looks down at Gary's corpse, taking a deep breath; beginning to breakdown in tears as she begins to cry loudly, holding tightly onto Gary's body**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **DO THIS SURVEY BASED FOR THE EPISODE OF 'THE APOCALYPSE' HERE - s/the-apocalypse-season-1-episode-survey**


End file.
